The date
by Crystalangel554
Summary: Natsu, Gray, Lucy and a bunch of others were having lunch on the when Gray was attacked by Juvia. And because of his skill of making up horrible excuses, he has to go to on a date with Natsu. Warning: Gratsu.


**Hi everyone! So, this is actually my very first fic that I wrote that I didn't post until now for some reason. So, it may not be all that good...but I tried my best!**

**This is dedicated to my awesome (not in real life, sadly)sister, YolandaStargazer! *applause* And I put all my effort into it! *silence* You people are mean! **

**I apologize for any mistakes! But I hope the longness makes up for it!**

**But anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Do I look I own Fairy Tail? Do you really think I would put Nalu in there if I did? No? Good.**

* * *

It was another normal Wednesday in Fairy Tail high and everyone was either fighting or chatting with each other about nothing in particular.

"YO MINNA!" a boy with pink hair by the name of Natsu Dragneel greeted kicking the door open. He was from a normal household but his mother passed away and he lives alone with his father, Igneel. He likes hot things and like his name suggest, he loves Summer.

Everyone stopped to look at him for a while but then went back to what they were doing. This had become normal for them.

"Yo flame brain! What took you so long? Watching chick flicks again?" a guy with raven hair, also known as Gray Fullbuste mocked. He loves ice-cream and anything else that's cold. He especially enjoys the cold weather. He has a brother name, Lyon whom he lives with since his mother passed away. No one really knows what happened to his father. Even he doesn't know.

"You wanna pick a fight ice block?!" Natsu growled at him.

"Bring it!" Gray challenged, getting into fighting position.

But before anyone could get hurt, the both of them were thrown across the room by non-other than Erza Scarlet otherwise known as demon Erza. She has a thing for strawberry cheese cake and the only thing she loves more than it is her boyfriend, Jellal.

"No fighting in the classroom or anywhere within the school! Unless you have a death wish.~" she warned them.

"Y-yes sir! I mean madm!"

"Aye!"

"Gray, Natsu, Erza! Sorry I'm late guys! I overslept! Wait…hmm? Isn't the teacher here yet?" Lucy Heartfillia from the famous key company asked them. She was considered one of the prettiest girl in class next to Erza and Mirajane. For some reason she doesn't have a boyfriend, ever.

"Nope, I think he's still in a meeting or something like that. Good for us, more time to relax!" Natsu grinned and laid down on a table.

"You are a waste of oxygen and space. When was the last time you kiss a girl?" Gray mocked him again.

Before Natsu could get a chance to reply or punch him in the face, Mr Gildarts, their Math teacher came into the room apologising for being late and started the lesson.

* * *

Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Erza were all at their usual meeting place for lunch waiting for Loke and Jellal.

"Hey guys! Sorry we're late we got called back to help the teacher carry some stuff." Loke said sitting down next to Lucy along with Jellal who sat beside Erza.

"No problem! As long as it's to help a teacher." Erza said happily smiling, taking out her lunch box.

"Hey Erza why are you so happy?" Natsu asked confuse by the tone she was using. It wasn't the normal 'don't-mess-with-me-or-i-will-kill-you' tone, it was more like a 'i-feel-happy-because-i-am-happy' tone.

Erza smiled even wider and opened her lunch box to reveal two strawberry cheese cake inside. "I accidentally packed one extra cake! That must mean God wants me to eat more cakes!" she said with fire in her eyes.

Jellah sweat-dropped "Honey, doesn't that mean you'll have to buy more for tomorrow?"

Erza slowly turned towards, mood changing faster than a race car and send him a glare that could kill, successfully scaring all of them "DON' . !" she said through clunched teeth.

"S-sorry…" Jellal apologised, sweat dropping. "So, what's everyone having for lunch today? I have a sandwich."

"That's boring. I have one can of energy drink, three waffles, four pancakes, ten pieces of bacon-" Natsu was cut off before he could continue.

"Yeah, yeah. You're having a whole buffet for lunch, we get it. I have some sushi and a bottle of ice water." Gray said taking all of those things out. "What did you bring, Lucy? You don't happen to have extra food for me, do you?" he asked staring at her lunch box.

"NO! This is all mine! But anyway, I brought some rice balls and a can of soda." Lucy answered holding her lunch box against her chest as if it was the most valuable thing on Earth.

Gray was about to snatch the lunch box from Lucy and eat one of the rice ball when he was tackled by something or as a matter of fact, someone.

"GRAY-SAMA!~" Juvia shouted with hearts in her eyes. "Juvia was wondering…umm..w-would..WOULD GRAY-SAMA LIKE TO GO TO THE MOVIE WITH HER?!" she blurted out blushing as red as a tomato.

"W-well..i would but..ermm..i have this THING on whichever day the movie is…hehe.." Gray said not looking into her eyes which was now filled with tears.

"W-what kind of THING?" she asked tears flowing down her cheeks so quickly, she was flooding the place.

Gray looked around panicking and spotted a certain rosette "Errmm..I-I have..A DATE WITH NATSU!"

That outburst made Natsu spit out the energy drink he was drinking "WHAT?!"

Gray gave him a pleading look hopping it would change his mind.

Natsu shook his head violently and as if to make his point clearer put his arms up like a cross.

Gray gave him that look again. The other boy was too stubborn for his own good.

Natsu gave him the same respond with a blush on his face this time.

Juvia stare at the two boys in disbelieve '_T-they…THEIR FLIRTING IN FRONT OF JUVIA! GRAY-SAMA! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' _she mentally screamed.

"Please, just..once..?" Gray whispered, mastering the best puppy dog eyes he could. The woman sitting on his chest was making it really hard for him to breathe.

"No way, man! I'm straight!" Natsu whispered back angrily. No amount of pleading would ever convince him.

"I'll buy..you..dinner! Just…agree with me so…this..woman can..get of me!" Gray whispered with the amount of oxygen left in his lung, which was not much. He could feel his face turning bluer by the second. How much does this woman weight?

Juvia was too busy sitting on Gray's chest mourning over the fact that the person she loved was going out with another to hear them.

Natsu put his finger on his mouth while he was thinking. "Hmmm…Fine.." he agreed and walked towards Juvia. "Hey Juvia, its true that we're going out so can you get off him?" he asked pretending to be angry. He was a really good actor if he could say so himself.

"Juvia understands…Bye Gray-sama.." Juvia mumbled eyes brimming with tears. She then stood up and slowly walked away. '_Juvia will make sure that their date is ruined! Then Gray-sama will fall in love with Juvia and we can have a wonderful family! Then-'_ she snapped herself out of it before it could get out of hand.

"Damn it Gray! I feel really bad now..Couldn't you have said you have a date with Lucy?!" Natsu snapped angrily.

"Hey!" Lucy shouted but was ignored.

"You were the first person I see! At least I promised to buy you dinner!" Gray retorted.

"Oh yeah, about that. I want to eat at that REALLY fancy place and I want the most expensive food there along with desserts and drinks. Make sure to bring all the money that you have." Natsu demanded drooling at just the thought of all those food.

"No, I'm treating you to the café we always go to."

"WHAT?! AFTER ALL I DID FOR YOU?!"

"I HAD TO BRIBE YOU! WHAT KIND OF A FRIEND ARE YOU, ANYWAY?!"

"SHUT UP! ITS YOUR FAULT YOU CAN'T EVEN HANDLE A GIRL!"

Erza finally decided to step in before things could get any worse "STOP FIGHTING!"

The two boys quickly stood up straight and saluted to her "Yes/aye, madm!" they said in unision.

* * *

"I can't believe you wouldn't take me to that fancy place..After all I've done!" Natsu grumbled, eating the chocolate cake that was placed in front of him.

"I had to BRIBE you! If you were truly my friend you've step in yourself!" Gray glared.

"But I'm a GUY!" Natsu argued, "If anything, I think Lucy should be the one to step in! Its time she got a boyfriend."

Gray knocked him on his head "How dense are you? Loke is in love with her; I can't do that to him! He's my best friend!"

"Oww! Screw you!" Natsu yelled rubbing the spot where Gray had hit him.

Just then, Gray's phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and saw that it was Juvia. '_Oh no, not again!'_ He hesitated and darted his eyes around for the sight of her earning curious looks from Natsu and answered the call in the end when he couldn't find her.

"Gray-sama! May Juvia know when you and _Natsu_," she seems to say Natsu's name with a growl, " are planning to go?"

"W-well, that depends when was the movie that you had asked me to?" he asked. '_I guess its time I save some more money and ask Natsu for another flavour.'_

"It's on this Friday. Did Gray-sama forgot when your date with _him_ was?" Juvia asked with some happiness in her voice.

"Y-yea..umm…we're…going to the festival together!" Gray blurted out, suddenly remembering the festival that Magnolia held every summer to celebrate the warm weather. Magnolia sure loves summer.

"O-oh Juvia see. Okay then, Juvia will see you two there!" she then hung up the phone.

Natsu leaned over to Gray "So? Who was it? And you said something about taking someone to the festival?"

Gray sighed at the stupidity of the rosette "It was Juvia and…I told her we're going to the festival together…and she would be there. Probably stalking me."

It took a while for it all to process into Natsu's brain "WHAT?! AGAIN?!" he shouted causing a few people to stare at them.

"Shh! Just..just relax okay? Look, we could just go there together as friends. And when Juvia find us we could say that we're on a date. But after that we would go our separate ways! See? No big deal!" Gray suggested, impressed with himself for thinking of that.

"B-but what if Lucy and the others sees us?!" Natsu protested pouting a little.

'_Is it me or does he look cute pouting like that? Wait, what?! Natsu? Cute? Did someone put something in my drink?' _ Gray thought, shocked that he would use the word 'cute' to describe the hot head.

He was anything but cute! He meant, come on! He was talking about the loud mouth brat that always gets in trouble and annoys the hell outta him! With his spiky pink hair and pretty eyes which sparkles when he talks about food and-

'_Woah woah woah! Pretty eyes? There MUST be something in my drink!'_ he thought and blushed.

"Gray? Earth to Gray! Are you okay?" Natsu asked confused by the way he was acting. '_Is he sick? His face looks so red.'_ He mentally asked himself.

When Gray didn't respond, he got worried and started waving his hand in front of his face. "GRAY! WAKE UP!"

"GGAAAH! I DON'T LIKE YOU THAT WAY!" the raven suddenly blurted out, scaring Natsu and a few people nearby.

" HOLY SH-! What the hell?! What are you talking about? You don't like who that way?" Natsu asked, trying to calm down his heart which was beating like crazy.

"N-nothing…anyway I'll buy you dinner again if you agree. And I'll talk to the others about the plan so we don't have to worry. What do you say?" Gray asked, his face slowly returning to its original colour.

Natsu sighed. "Fine, but I want you to treat me somewhere else!" he narrowed his eyes at the raven haired teen.

It was Gray's turn to sigh "Fine…but remember to wear something appropriate!"

"You mean like a yukata?" the rosy hair teen asked.

Gray rolled his eyes at him "No, I meant that you need to wear a wedding dress."

"Don't be sarcastic with me!"

* * *

Two days passed by in a flash and it was time for the festival! Everyone was excited except for a certain rosette.

He was in his room trying to put on his orange yukata while grumbling about how annoying Gray was and how he wished to go to the festival alone with his dad.

The said man was standing in the door way smiling at his son.

"My son is finally growing up! So, who's the lucky guy?" Igneel asked not noticing Natsu blush.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaad! Its NOT a date! How did you know it was a guy anyway?" he questioned the red haired man.

"I didn't...Until now." Igneel smirked causing Natsu to almost punch a hole in his bedroom wall.

….

Gray was standing at the entrance of amusement park where the festival was held this year waiting for Natsu. He was wearing a white yukata with a little bit of silver at the end.

"HEY GRAY!" Natsu shouted running towards Gray. Since most of the people are inside, he didn't attract much attention like before. "Sorry I'm late. You see, I had trouble with my yukata and it took me a while to finally put it on and took me another ten minutes to find my shoes."

Gray stared at him. Find his shoes? Just how messy is his house? He shrugged and started pulling Natsu into the amusement park without a word.

"O-oi! Stop pulling me I can walk!" Natsu yelled pulling his arm back and rubbing the place where Gray had grabbed on to.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Was my strength too much for you to handle, pinky?" Gray mocked him.

"NO WAY! I AM TEN TIMES STRONGER THAN YOU AND CAN BEAT YOU IN ANYTHING!" Natsu shouted successfully attracting the people around him once again.

"Can you keep quiet for more than five minutes?! Stop attracting so much attention and maybe Juvia wouldn't even show up!" Gray whispered harshly while pulling them into a corner where there was less people.

"Oh, then I guess I don't need to be here if she doesn't show up!" Natsu said angrily and turned around to walk away.

"H-hey! I was just kidding! Geez..." Gray yelled after him and grabbed his arm.

"Then admit I'm stronger than you!" Natsu demanded.

"As if! Remember that time when I beat you in a fight near the river in the forest we used to play in?" Gray said proudly.

"I was feeling unwell that day!"

"You look fine to me! You even ran one round around the perimeter of the forest for a warm up!"

"Well I-"

"I never said you two could make out on your first date!" a voice suddenly said behind them.

The two boys jumped ten feet into the air and turned around to meet Igneel standing behind them.

"DAD! What the hell?! AND WE WEREN'T MAKING OUT!" Natsu yelled while blushing. The blush didn't get unnoticed by him.

"Ahh..then why are you blushing? You like this kid don't you? What did you say his name was? Oh, that's right, Gray." he teased the pinkette.

Natsu's face turned redder and he turned away from the two males. "C-can we just go enjoy the festival already?!"

Igneel laughed at his son's reaction but went off to enjoy the festival with his friends Grandine and Metalicana anyway.

* * *

Juvia was wandering around the amusement park looking for Natsu and Gray. But mostly Gray.

"Where could Gray-sama be?" she whispered to herself. Just then, she spotted them and was about to run up them(Gray) when the raven pulled Natsu into a corner.

"Where is Gray-sama taking Natsu? W-what if…" she trilled off imagining the two of them making out.

"GRAY-SAMA!" and she fainted from a huge nosebleed.

* * *

Natsu suddenly stopped and turned around causing Gray to turn around.

"Did you hear that?" he asked the raven. "It sounds like someone shouting 'Gray-sama'."

Gray then started to panic "Crap! That could be Juvia! RUN!" and with that he pulled Natsu along to a booth far away.

The booth happened to be filled with many stuff animals which Natsu had a soft spot for. A particular toy caught the attention of the rosette. It was of a red dragon and it was about as big as him.

He quickly searched his pocket for some money and paid the man.

"Alright, you have three tries to hit all the cans down. Good luck!" the man in charge of the booth said.

On the first try, ball had accidentally hit the board behind and bounced back, almost hitting a couple nearby. He quickly apologised and went back to the game.

The second try was close but not close enough and almost hit the man.

On the third try, he threw the ball into a bush.

"GAAH! I hate this kind of games! I never win anything!" Natsu shouted, banging his hand on the table where all the balls were at.

Gray watched from aside Natsu and almost laughed at how much he sucked at the game. But he did felt kind of bad for the flame brain and decided to try the game himself. That idiot was lucky that he was feeling generous today.

He aimed at the cans and threw the ball. Surprisingly, it actually knocked down the first bunch of cans!

The man in charge watched in awe as Gray knocked down the other two bunch of cans with ease. "Well, looks at that we have a little ninja here. What would you like?" he asked.

Gray stole a glance at Natsu who was staring at the stuff dragon and sighed.

"I'll have the stuff dragon that my friend here is staring at, thank you." He answered politely.

Natsu's eyes sparkle in delight but then he wondered if Gray won the toy so he can keep it for himself and brag to the rosette. He huffed at the thought and turned away.

"Oi, are you take this or not?" the raven asked holding out the toy to him.

Natsu's eyes widen and he turned around in happiness "Hell yeah I'm taking it! Thank you thank you thank you!" and he did something unexpected. He hugged Gray.

The raven's usual pale face turned ten thousand shade of red in less than ten seconds. '_W-what is that feeling in my stomach? Must be something I ate today! But still this is awkward…come on Natsu, you can let go now.." _

Natsu, as if he had read Gray's mind let go of him "S-sorry..I was just so happy and I did the first thing that came to mind..hehe…" he said awkwardly.

"N-no problem at all. Let's just go somewhere else now."Gray suggested and walked away with Natsu not far behind, holding the doll with one arm.

"Hey, so where are we going?" he asked.

Gray shrugged "Somewhere."

They spent the next ten minutes in silence until they reached a rather interesting booth. It was a fortune-telling booth.

"Wanna get our fortunes read?" the rosette asked.

"Why not?" Gray answered with a straight face. Although, inside he was smiling like a clown.

They both paid and Natsu sat down first, asking Gray to carry the doll so it wouldn't get dirty. The old woman was in her sixties and told him to reach out his hand. She looked at his palm and nodded a few times.

"Ah, well young man. What do you want to know about first? Money? Love?" she asked.

Natsu blushed a little when she said love "Umm..l-love…" he answered.

The old lady smiled "We have a shy one, hmm? Alright, let's see..it says that you will get a boyfriend very soon! And that person will be totally someone unexpected. Someone that has always been there for you."

Natsu tilted his head. Someone unexpected and has always been there for him? And a BOY? '_Could it be..'_ he looked at Gray and blushed. '_NO WAY! Like I said before I'm straight!' _

"T-thank you. What about money? Will I be successful?" he asked trying to get any thoughts about Gray out of his head.

The old woman looked at his palm again "You..will be successful alright. You will be an assistant for a rich man."

Natsu smiled and looked over to Gray "Ha! I'm gonna be successful!"

Gray smirked "Oh please. I bet I will earn more money than you ever could."

"Oh yeah? Grandma, read his palm and tell him his future! He's gonna be a bagger isn't he?" Natsu asked.

The old woman just smiled, not minding that he call her 'grandma'. "Well, we just have to see don't we?" and she gestured for Gray to sit.

He obeyed, giving Natsu back the doll which he hugged happily and held out his arm for her to read.

"Well, you will have a boyfriend soon too. Like you friend over there." She said pointing to Natsu who bushed.

Gray nodded trying to hide a blush of his own. "What about money?"

The old woman read his palm again.

"Yes, you will be successful. A little bit more successful than your friend." she answered.

"More successful than me?!" Natsu asked in disbelieve.

"Yes, I'm sorry but that's true." She answered and yawned. "Well, you two should be going. I'm going to rest up now."

"Okay, hope to see you around!" Natsu said with his usual grin and walked away gesturing for Gray to follow.

The old woman laughed heartily, and started to pack.

Gray bid the old woman farewell and since he was feeling kind today, he gave her a $20 tip.

"What took you so long, geez. I thought you were gonna abandon me." The rosette huffed holding the doll tighter.

"Haha, why? Afraid to be alone?" he teased.

"Of course not! ...Well, maybe a litte.." Natsu looked down.

The raven had not expected that answer and he smiled. '_Even Natsu has his own weakness.'_

_"_Well, I haven't seen Juvia tonight and it's getting late. Where's my dinner?" Natsu said trying to change the subject.

Gray took out his wallet and sighed. He only had forty dollar left and knowing Natsu, it would take one thousand dollar to satisfy his appetite.

"Can you try not to eat too much? Besides, you owe me for getting you that doll." He asked.

Natsu hesitated but then nodded. He did get him that doll, although he wondered why that ice block would do that. Weren't they enemies? Rivals?

….

"I want two bowls of ramen and one cup of green tea!" Natsu said pointing to the menu.

They were in a ramen shop since it was the closest and cheapest place for dinner. Gray, who was sitting next to him ordered a glass of cold water and nothing else.

"Aren't you going to order anything to eat? I mean, two bowls of ramen and once cup of green tea isn't too expensive, right?" the rosette asked.

Gray shook his head "No, I'm just not hungry. Can you hurry up with your food? I'm tired."

Natsu nodded and started eating in an incredible speed after the bowls were placed in front of him. It was a miracle he didn't choke.

Gray quietly drank his water while thinking of what the woman had said. He and Natsu will be getting a boyfriend soon, huh? His heart ached when he imagined Natsu laughing and acting all lovey dovey with someone.

"What's wrong with me?" he muttered and finished the rest of the water. He looked beside him and saw that Natsu had already finished everything.

"Okay, let's go~" Natsu said in a sing song voice. He was feeling happy after that meal. Who knew eating lesser would not make you feel heavy and unable to move?

When they stepped out from the shop however, Gray was tackled again.

'_Why do I keep getting tackled?!'_ he asked himself while trying to get the person off him.

"GRAY-SAMA! JUVIA FINALLLY FOUND YOU!" the blue hair girl exclaimed.

"T-that's great. Now can you get off me?" he asked. Yup, she was still as heavy as ever. She really needed a diet or something.

"Gray-sama! Where were you?! Juvia had been looking for you for so long! Did Natsu did something to Gray-sama?!" she asked ignoring his question, glaring at Natsu. That glare made the rosette shiver in fear.

"What? Of course not. And please, WOULD YOU GET OFF OF ME?!" he shouted and pushed her off.

Juvia sit up again like nothing had happened "Gray-sama, Juvia wants you to prove your love to Natsu!" she demanded.

"What? Prove my love?" he asked in confusion. How was he suppose to-

His eyes widen "You don't mean.."

Juvia nodded "Yes, Juvia wants Gray-sama to kiss Natsu!"

Natsu's eyes almost popped out of his head "WHAT?!"

Gray's eyes darted around and tried to think of a reason not to kiss him. "B-but..i have a cold! I don't want to let my _boyfriend _caught it!" he got a weird feeling in his stomach when he said boyfriend.

Natsu gave her an awkward smile "Yeah! I have plans on the weekends. With my friends.."

Juvia glared at Gray "JUVIA WANTS GRAY-SAMA TO KISS NATSU SO HE CAN PROVE HIS LOVE!"

Gray blushed and stared at Natsu asking for him to do something. He almost facepalmed when he saw Natsu backing away slowly.

'_Alright, there's no choice! I do NOT need to be glomped again..Sorry Natsu.'_ He thought, standing up, running towards Natsu and he grabbed his wrist.

He whispered a sorry before pressing his lips against the other boy's.

The rosette's eyes widen and his face turned redder than lava. Was he THAT desperate to get rid of Juvia? Or was it something else?

The kiss lasted only for a few seconds but to them it felt like forever to the two males.

"There! Happy?" Gray asked, still blushing.

Juvia was staring at him in shock for a minute before crying. "Juvia gets it…BUT ONE DAY SHE WILL MAKE SURE GRAY-SAMA FALLS IN LOVE WITH HER!" she swore and ran away.

A few minutes of silence went by and occasionally, people would walk through the gap between them.

Gray decided to break the silence "So…are you going home now?"

"No, my dad said to wait for him at the entrance when we were done." Natsu answered without looking into his eyes.

"Oh."

Without a word they then started to make their way to the entrance.

* * *

"Ah, Natsu! Gray! I thought you two went off to make out!" Igneel teased and gave Natsu a nudged.

The rosette blushed and gave an awkward laugh "No way! Not with him, that's for sure!"

"As if anyone would want to do that with you!" Gray scoffed. "Anyway, bye flame head, Mr Dragneel." He waved goodbye as he walked away.

When Gray was far enough, Igneel looked over to Natsu "What do you see in him?"

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad!"

* * *

It was Saturday and everyone was happy either hanging with friends or watching a movie. Well, everyone but Natsu Dragneel. He was currently lying upside down on the couch and flicking through the channels.

"Natsu, don't you have anything better to do?" Igneel asked from the kitchen. He was making himself a sandwich.

"Nope! I'm tired and don't feel like doing anything." He answered and sighed. Nothing to watch at all.

"Daaad! I'm bored!" he complained.

"Well, hope about you get Happy to stop eating all our fishes?" the man suggested. Happy was Natsu's best friend and pet. He found Happy wandering around their neighbourhood and took him in. Everything was going well until they found out he could talk and had an obsession with fishes.

Natsu sighed and walked as slowly as possible towards the kitchen, where the fridge filled with fishes was. Well, at least it _was _filled with fishes. Now, there were just fish bones everywhere.

"Happyyyy! I'm boreddddd! Can you stop eating and entertain me?" Natsu asked, dragging his words.

"Natsu you're mean! I'm not your toy!" Happy complained but followed him out of the kitchen anyway.

Igneel looked at the fish bones on the ground and sighed before walking out. "No way am I cleaning up his mess…Natsu! Clean the bones when you're free! I have work later!"

"Alright!" Natsu replied from his room.

* * *

"So Happy, have anything you wanna do?" the rosette asked. He was lying on his bed and Happy was sitting on the floor.

"Aye! I wanna go for a walk!" the blue cat said and started tugging on the boy's sleeve.

"Alright, alright! Let's go then!" Natsu said and grabbed his phone and keys on the way to the front door.

He opened the door and breathed in the warm morning air. "Ahh! This feels so good! Let's go Happy."

"Aye sir!" the cat replied happily and followed his best friend and owner out.

They both soon ended up in the park which was surprisingly empty. Apparently, most people would rather go to the mall than the park.

"Oh oh! Natsu, can I go fish in the pound? Look at all the fishes!" Happy asked excitedly.

Natsu was about to say no but couldn't bring himself to do it when Happy stared at him with his huge and teary eyes.

"Alright, fine."

"Yay!"

While Happy was busy fishing with a stick and a piece of string, the pinkette sat under a huge tree to rest.

'_I wonder what Gray is doing..No wait! I don't care! Not at all!' _He blushed at his thought and curled up into a ball.

"Natsu?"

Speak of the devil.

"Oh..Hi Gray! W-what are you doing here?" he asked nervously. He had never felt more awkward in his life. Maybe, except for that time when he accidentally ran into Cana's boobs. In his defence, there was a truck load of papers in his arms and blocking his sight.

"I was just taking a walk in the park. Why are you here?" the raven questioned. He kept a straight face even though he was a nervous wreck inside.

"Happy wanted to go for a walk here." The pinkette replied.

"Oh, aren't you going to join him?" he sat down beside Natsu. He was the third person to know who Happy was. The cat snuck into Natsu's bag the second day of living with him and they ended up finding him curled up, surrounded some fish bones.

"Nope, I'll just stay here and watch him." He said and looked over to the pond…only to find an empty spot where Happy was.

"HAPPY!"

He turned his head left and right to look for the cat. All he saw were trees and some flowers, if he wasn't trying to find his friend he would have stopped to admire them.

"HAPPY! WHERE ARE YOU?!" he shouted with his hands cupped around his mouth.

"Shouting like a mad man isn't gonna help." Gray commented.

"Shut up and help me!" the pinkette growled.

"Maybe he fell into the pond." The raven suggested.

Natsu face palmed at his own stupidity before heading for the pond. "Happy!"

"Na..tsu!" Happy's voice cried out from the middle of the pond.

"Happy! Hang in there!" he yelled before turning around to stare at Gray.

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Jump in and help him! I can't swim!" Natsu yelled and pointed towards the centre of the pond where Happy was.

Gray had a tick mark on his forehead "He's YOUR cat! YOU go save him!" he then pushed the other boy into the pond. What he hadn't expected was for the boy to start waving his arms around and trying to stay afloat. He was telling the truth after all.

"You're really troublesome, you know that?" he sighed before jumping in.

The water actually felt kind of nice against his skin. Since he stripped off his shirt,(he had no idea when that happened)he could feel the warm water gently caressing his skin. While still enjoying the warm water, he was suddenly smacked by Natsu's arm, leaving a red mark on his cheek. Why that little-

The raven grabbed the smaller male by his shirt collar and lifted his arm up to punch him when he realized that he was supposed to save him AND Happy.

He turned his attention to where the cat was but saw nothing. The raven scratched his head with his free arm before climbing out of there with an unconscious Natsu.

After he made sure the pinkette wouldn't roll into the pond by accident, he dived in to search for Happy. He swam around the pond for a few minutes but the cat was nowhere in sight. He eventually gave up and climbed out of there again.

"So, d-did you find h-him?" Natsu asked with his arm around himself. He woke up a few minutes ago, wet and cold.

"No, maybe he got saved by someone else." Gray said before noticing how he was shaking. "Are you cold?"

"W-what do y-you think?!" he yelled and sneezed.

"Sheesh, you're annoying.." the raven not knowing what to do, walked behind him and wrapped his arm around hi shivering body.

"W-wha-"

"Shut up, I'm only doing this to keep you warm.." he mumbled into the other male's pink hair. It felt soft despite its appearance.

They stayed like that for a few minutes in silence.

"U-umm..t-thank you for saving me.." Natsu said softly and blushed.

"I pushed you in there anyway, I ought to do it…or Erza will kill me.." he shivered at the thought.

"So, you saved me because of Erza?" there was a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Not..really…" he answered and tighten his grip around the pinkette.

"Sorry about yesterday.." he didn't know why but he felt like he should apologize. It was his first kiss after all, right?

"It's okay, I…" Natsu mumbled the last part.

"What was that?" Gray leaned in closer, making him blushed.

"I said, I…." he mumbled the last part again.

The raven let go of him and folded his arms "Fine! Don't tell me! I'm going home!"

He stood up and turned to leave when he felt someone grabbed his arm and turned around to see a blushing Natsu.

"I-I said I wouldn't want to do it with anyone else!" he shouted before turning even redder if that was possible. "I-I like you..And I mean like as in like, like you.." he confessed and looked up to see the taller male's face which was frozen in shock.

"It's okay if you don't like me back…I don't want to feel this way either but-" he was cut short by the raven placing his lips on his. His eyes widen before kissing back happily.

The kiss was soft and gently as if they were afraid that the other person would disappear. Eventually, due to the lack of oxygen, they had to pull away.

"You look so cute when you blush." Gray mumbled and smirked when he blushed again.

"S-shut up…" Natsu tried to hide his blush by hiding his face in the raven's bare chest.

"Kawaii…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Haapy was watching the two boys from behind a bush. He had climbed out of the pond all by himself. They had forgotten that he could swim.

"Hehe~ Igneel owes me so many fishes!~" he giggled happily before heading home by himself. Luckily, he had really good memory.

* * *

**This is over 5000 words! *silence* Oh come on! Seriously? Not even one clap? *silence* So mean! But anyway, please review! And I may consider a sequel...maybe if I get enough reviews and suddenly got struck by inspiration... Feel free to tell me how else I can improve! And if you want, you can check out my other stories! Just a suggestion~ *whistle innocently***


End file.
